


Creme Filed Lilac

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futa, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Oral Knotting, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: An alternate take on Creme Filled Cocoa, asked for by the creator of Lilac Scarlatina
Relationships: Coco Adel/Lilac Scarlatina, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Velvet Scarlatina/Lilac Scarlatina
Kudos: 45





	Creme Filed Lilac

Velvet and Coco waited in their living room, sitting on the couch in their nightgowns reading a book and a fashion magazine respectively in an attempt to keep themselves awake. Their daughter had been invited out for a party, and while they both knew she was an adult in the eyes of the law, and of legal age, she was still their baby...and much more than that.

  
  


The pair could only hope that nothing too bad was happening, like their daughter getting drunk and stripping herself naked where everyone could see her, or worse...got herself hurt from clumsiness and lack of balance...or hurt someone else. Even if she lived at home, she was still trained by two fully fledged huntresses.

  
  


Velvet shook her head, she couldn’t afford to think like that. Their daughter was responsible, and would come back home before anything bad happened, right? She shivered as the image of having to bail an underdressed Lilac from Jail filled her mind. ‘ _No, no, don’t think that, Velvet!’_ she thought firmly, shaking her head.

  
  


A hand on her arm brought her out of her dark thoughts, looking up she saw her wife of twenty years looking at her tenderly. “It’s okay, Bun-Bun…our little bunny will come back...probably drunk off her perky tits, but she will come back safe.”

  
  


Velvet squeaked as Coco’s phrasing entered her head, filling her mind with a topless Lilac, and all the times they played with those plush breasts, grabbing, squeezing, groping, pinching, slapping, twisting those sensitive pink nubs...licking them, sucking them...

  
  


She whined as her cock began to throb and grow inside her panties, the head popping out as blood made the shaft swell, her painfully swollen balls making their presence known and announcing that they hadn’t been emptied in several days, filled to the brim with backed up seed.

  
  


With a squeak, Velvet shucked her panties (they were one of her favorite pairs) before they stretched too much and were ruined, sighing in relief as her cock was allowed to breathe and grow unimpeded. She blushed darkly as Coco chuckled. “Feeling randy, Bun-Bun?” the fashionista asked, reaching out and cupping the straining flesh, ripping a moan from the rabbit faunus.

  
  


She gave it a slow stroke, making her bunny wife writhe on the couch next to her. A throaty chuckle escaped Coco’s lips as she pulled her hand away and Velvet whined loudly, bucking her hips up, seeking the warmth that it had just been wrapped in.

  
  


“Patience, Vel...let Lilac get home and into bed and I’ll take care of that... _all. Night. Long.”_ Coco growled into Velvet’s ear as she smirked down at the bunny’s lap, seeing that wonderful cock throb.

  
  


Velvet whined again, looking at her wife desperately, her balls absolutely _aching_ with need, especially with the promise that Coco just gave her. Her whine was loud enough that both missed the muted click of the door opening and closing, and didn’t even know they weren’t alone until they heard giggling.

  
  


Looking up, both saw a pink cheeked Lilac staring at them, wearing a tight top that showed _far_ too much cleavage in their opinion, and that was _before_ they addressed the fact her nipples were bleeding through it, and a skirt that was entirely too short for her to be out in. “ _Hiiii, mom...momma...how’s it gooooing?”_ she swayed lightly on her feet, making them realize she was very, very drunk.

  
  


Both stood up and went to help their daughter, wincing as the reek of alcohol reached their noses. But chastisement and punishment could happen later, right now, their daughter needed to be put to bed.

  
  


As Coco gently placed her hand on Lilac’s shoulder to start turning her, Velvet squeaked. Turning, she saw the reason: Lilac had lifted Velvet’s nightgown with one hand and was palming her heavy balls with the other.

  
  


Velvet was looking slightly panicked, but when Lilac’s other hand joined the fun, bouncing and rubbing the swollen orbs between her hands. “ _Wow, momma, how backed up are you?”_ she asked, squeezing lightly.

  
  


“ _Ahh!”_ Velvet moaned, falling backwards and landing back on the sofa, Lilac following and landing on her knees on the thick carpet before her, faceplanting in her lap, face smushed up against Velvet’s balls.

  
  


Coco could only stare at the sight, wetness beginning to form between her thighs as she heard their daughter, their little bunny, take several deep sniffs, her nose pressed against Velvet’s sack, huffing the elder bunny’s scent. Her eyes dropped to Lilac’s skirt clad rear as it began to wiggle. The skirt was even _worse_ when she was on all four, as the bottom of her plump cheeks peeked out!

  
  


Velvet’s sudden pleased, yet panicked, moans pulled Coco from her thoughts and she looked back up to see Lilac going to town on Velvet’s swollen sack, kissing, licking, sucking the sensitive orbs, while her hand lazily pumped the elder bunny’s thick cock. “ _Shooo backed up, mommaaaa...soooo thickkk...gonna taste sooooo gooood…”_ loud licks filled the air as Lilac went to town on Velvet’s shaft and balls, wiggling her rear.

  
  


Slowly on seeming autopilot, Coco walked up behind Lilac and flipped her skirt, determined to see what underwear her daughter had chosen for this ‘outfit’. She swore to god if it was a _thong_ -

  
  


_Coco.Exe has crashed. Would You Like To Reboot? Yes or No?_

  
  


Her daughter’s sex was covered with a _bandage_ and her full cheeks were free of any kind of cloth restraint. Nestled between them, however, was what took the cake.

  
  


Sticking out from between her plump cheeks was what was obviously a butt plug, one of the _pet play_ butt plugs they owned, the one shaped like a rabbit’s tail. She watched it twitch from side to side as Lilac clenched her cheeks together.

  
  


Coco’s panties were a swamp at this point.

  
  


So entranced in the sight, the loud _crack_ and dual squeaks were nearly deafening to Coco, who blinked as she watched the adipose flesh of Lilacs right buttock wobble and begin to flush. She flexed her right hand, before bringing it up again, as Lilac went back to worshiping Velvet’s heavy sack.

  
  


“ _Naughty-” smack! “Filthy-” crack! “Dirty-” whack! “SLUTTY LITTLE BUNNY!”_ Coco growled out, spanking each cheek, alternating side and strength in her slaps. She wasn’t worried, the mere fact that the bandage had loosened to the point it was falling off and the lines of slick streaming down their Little Bunny’s inner thighs told her that Lilac _loved_ it.

  
  


“ _Did you get off walking around like this?”_ Coco moved her hands up and wrenched Lilac’s shirt open, buttons bouncing and rolling on the floor as her bare tits dropped, only to be grabbed and groped by her mother’s hands, making the smaller bunny’s ears go wild as she moaned into Velvet’s balls. “ _How many did you show your off too? Show off your little bandage covered pussy and bare ass? Shake your pretty little tits in their faces?”_ Coco lowered her head to Lilac’s ears. “ _I think you need a reminder of who you belong to, little bunny.”_ she watched the bandage flutter to the floor, leaving Lilac’s core bare and dripping wet.

  
  


Standing up, she gave Lilac’s rear one final slap. “Stay there, little bunny.” she growled, walking off back to their rooms, leaving a moaning Lilac shaking between Velvet’s legs.

  
  


Reaching out, Velvet gently stroked Lilac’s hair as their little bunny continued her pleasurable work. Her balls churned; it was incredible how she hadn’t popped off already! “ _Fuck…”_ she whined, doing everything to hold on until Coco came back. It was sure to be something wonderful for them, she knew.

  
  


Lilac moaned as she pulled one of her ‘fathers’ heavy balls into her mouth, sucking and licking the fat orb, practically _tasting_ the thick seed that was backed up inside it. She knew it pained her momma if it was left too long. As she sucked, she wiggled her rear, the pleasing sting from her mom spanking her beginning to fade. Her rabbit ears catching footsteps, Lilac knew her mom was coming back. Her pussy clenched at the thought of what might come next. Whatever it was, she was going to _love_ it.

  
  


She gently stroked her momma’s cock, seeing and smelling the precum oozing out onto her belly. She couldn’t wait to lick it up...but first...she pulled back until the first testicle _popped_ out of her mouth, sucking the other heavy orb and beginning the process anew.

  
  


She jerked in place, squeaking around the obstruction in her mouth (her momma moaned heavily, throwing her head back) as her collar was fastened around her neck and her arms were grabbed and bound behind her back with the silken ties they used during play, leaving only her mouth to please her momma.

  
  


She moaned as the plug in her ass (her favorite bunny tail one) was _slowly_ pulled out, allowing her to feel every bump and ridge the toy had, shuddering as it pulled clear from her ass, then moaned brokenly around her mother’s testicle as warm, malleable, firm rubber was pressed and sawed back and forth between her cheeks.

  
  


“ _You’ve been a very bad girl, little bunny...worrying your mother, dressing like a slut, wearing a_ _ **toy**_ _out of the house...how should we punish you?”_ she shivered and her pussy clenched tightly around nothing as she heard her mom’s voice, the tenor firm and dominating.

  
  


Lilac knew it was a trap. With the collar on, she was their pet bunny. Bunnies did _not_ speak. But from her mom’s tone, Lilac also knew she wanted an answer. She would be ‘punished’ either way. She shivered as her mom spread her cheeks and pressed the tip of her custom strap on (made from a mold of her momma’s cock, knot and all, and even had the feature of a pair of balls that pumped faux cum into her) against her loosened hole. She shivered again, looking forwards to what was to come.

  
  


Coco licked his lips as she pressed the tip of the replica cock against her little bunny’s ready hole. “Seems our naughty bunny wants to be punished, Bun-Bun…” she smirked, swatting the pink right cheek, seeing their daughter jerk against Velvet’s dick, moaning.

  
  


With a smirk, Coco pressed in, the replica of Velvet’s cock spreading their daughter’s ass wide, taking the space that the plug had been in. She eased it in, despite wanting to punish her daughter, there was no excuse for causing her undue pain from sex, particularly with something as delicate as anal.

  
  


Sinking in slowly, Coco growled as Lilac moaned into Velvet’s balls, the elder bunny trembling hard, cock leaking heavily onto her own belly. “ _Dirty Little Bunny…”_ she groaned as she stopped with only the knot still out, “ _Letting your mommy get covered in her own cum...as much as she loves it, stop sucking on those balls and clean her up!”_ gently gripping Lilac’s long hair, she pulled her head back, gently yanking on the lead attached to the collar as well, allowing her daughter’s moans to spill freely from her mouth.

  
  


“ _Don’t keep your mommy waiting, little bunny~”_ Coco purred. “ _Lick up all that pre on her belly, suck it out of her tip…”_ she spanked Lilac’s right cheek, pulling a pleased cry from their her little bunny’s mouth.

  
  


Lilac _dove_ downwards, licking messily at her momma’s belly, moaning and whining as the musky sweet taste assaulted her taste buds. Cleaning the puddle of pre, Lilac captured her momma’s leaking tip in her mouth, sucking and licking fiercely, feeling the taller bunny underneath her trembling her her cock was worshipped. A thick moan rumbled through her, ears flopping wildly, as her mom began to move, beginning to claim her ass.

  
  


Velvet was in bliss. Her little bunny of a daughter sucking her cock and looking up at her with adoring eyes, while Coco looked over them both with lust as she pumped into Lilac’s rear lazily, stopping every time at the base of the knot of the dildo based off her cock. She grunted, balls churning with need and looking up at Coco helplessly.

  
  


Coco was enjoying this far more than she probably should, having their daughter in a collar and lead and arms tied behind her back, said daughter giving her wife a fierce blowjob, and said wife looking at her desperately. Smirking, Coco nodded, watching as Velvet almost immediately threw her head back with a moan so loud that Coco wondered if passerby could hear it, along with a squeak from their daughter and her rapidly swallowing.

  
  


Velvet moaned in bliss, rocking her hips upwards, pushing her cock more into her daughter’s mouth as her balls emptied of their first load. She trembled, panting on the couch, her cock throbbing and refusing to soften in Lilac’s mouth.

  
  


Lilac gulped down her mother’s thick cream, moaning all the while at the sweet taste. She knew her momma always ate pineapple with every meal, and it translated well. Even after her cock stopped squirting, she continued to suck, knowing that her mom was _never_ satisfied after one orgasm. She humped backwards into her mom, loving the dildo spreading her, but also trying to get the massive hanging balls (likely filled to the brim with a synthetic version of cum to boot, her mother didn’t skimp on their sex toys) to strike her pussy, her needy slit dripping heavily down her thighs.

  
  


Another slap to her bottom stopped that idea cold. “ _Bad bunny. Your pussy will be touched when_ _ **I**_ _say it will...you’re being_ _ **punished**_ _, remember?”_ she shivered as her mother thrust a bit harder into her ass, the sensation making her toes curl and her fists tighten and loosen against her back. “ _Your job right now is to empty your mommy’s balls...that’s the_ _ **only**_ _thing you need to concern yourself with.”_ hearing her mother’s words, Lilac bobbed her head on her mother’s cock, humming and sucking and licking more, hoping to coax out more and more from her mommy’s balls, like her mother told her to.

  
  


Coco smiled as Lilac started going down on Velvet more intensely, and she looked up at her moaning wife. “How is our naughtly little bunny doing, Bun-Bun?” she asked as she rocked her hips a bit harder, the vibrating insert buzzing gently against her clit. Her wife was currently panting, rubbing their daughter’s head and scratching at the base of her ears, her free hand having shoved up her nightgown and palming and squeezing one of her tits, rolling and pinching her nipple between thumb and forefinger.

  
  


Velvet panted, feeling Lilac suck hard and moan around her cock, sending feelings of bliss into her churning balls, “ _So good! Ah! Going to cum aaaaAAAAHHH!!”_ she cried out, arching as another load of her thick cream spurted through her cock and into Lilac’s devious mouth, her load being swallowed immediately afterwards, tongue whirling around and whipping at the head of her cock.

  
  


Humming a cheerful tune, Coco reached around and gently began to rub her naughty little bunny’s clit, watching her jerk and moan, ears going absolutely _wild_. She continued to gently toy with the little bud of nerves, until she was a tightly wound coil ready to spring...then she stopped and moved away, getting an almost tortured cry-from _both_ Lilac and Velvet, since Lilac’s cry vibrated directly into Velvet’s cock and balls.

  
  


Coco smiled. “Good...do you think she- _Ah!_ -do you think she deserves to cum yet? We both have, after all~” Coco moaned, shivering as she bottomed out, all but the knot in Lilac’s rear, the buzzing insert sending her over the edge, quickly activating the ejaculation feature and flooding Lilac’s backside with faux cum. As the brown haired bunny shuddered between them, Coco began to toy with that sensitive little clit again, loving how Lilac was responding, gently pulling at the lead to remind her not to say any actual words.

  
  


Sucking her mother’s cock, Lilac looked pleadingly up at her, ears drooping. She was so close, but couldn’t cum! She moaned piteously around the thick flesh, only for her eyes to widen as she was treated to another spurt of cum in her mouth.

  
  


Velvet smiled down at her daughter, but the sweet smile was dampened by the glint in her eyes. “I don’t know...my balls still ache...maybe one more orgasm? She might drain enough then that I can relax…” she would never admit it out loud, but seeing the desperate look in Lilac’s eyes and the almost frenzied, desperate sucking that she had ever received drove her wild. She bit her cheek to avoid popping off too quickly, wanting this to last.

  
  


Coco chuckled as she watched Lilac go nuts, bobbing, twisting, tilting her head, sucking and licking messily around, lewd slurping filling the air, strings of saliva flying away from her mouth and splashing onto Velvet’s hips, moaning loudly. She rocked her hips lazily, cupping and squeezing the pinked cheeks of Lilac’s bottom. “ _Good little bunny...empty out your mommy’s balls...and only then will you get your orgasm.”_

  
  


Lilac used every trick she knew involving her tongue and mouth to get her mommy to cum, to fill her already full belly with even more of her tasty seed. Not only her mommy’s comfort, but the aching, ignored wetness between her thighs drove her on. She moaned and hummed, twisting her head and flicking the tip with her tongue, when with elation, she heard her mommy moan and felt her buck. She plunged down, further, further, further, until... _pop!_ Lilac’s throat bulged as she swallowed all of her mother’s cock, the knot slipping into her mouth and bulging her cheeks out, chin resting against her mother’s heavy balls.

  
  


“ _AHHH!”_ Velvet arched, balls throbbing, pulsing, ejecting the rest of her backed up cream into Lilac, bypassing her mouth completely and going directly to her belly. “ _Oh fuck, she deserves to cum! She deserves to cum!”_

  
  


Coco chuckled. “ _Granted.”_ she purred, rubbing Lilac’s clit firmly in circles, watching the smaller bunny shake wildly, squirting hard enough that she not only soaked the floor, but some of the couch as well. She continued to rub the small bundle of nerve endings gently, keeping her at the height of her orgasm for several moments, before easing her down, watching as Lilac slumped between them, out of energy.

  
  


Slowly, she pulled back, carefully easing her way out of Lilac’s rear, taking a moment to admire the gape filled with ‘cum’ before reaching up and untying Lilac’s arms. “Such a good little bunny, you took your punishment so well.” lining the bunny’s face with kisses, Coco gently unlocked the collar and pulled it and the lead off, looking on in awe at the neck bulge. That was something that rarely happened during their play. Gently kissing her bulging cheek, she hummed. “Such a good little bunny, you just wait until your mommy softens, okay? I’ll be right back, going to get something to clean you up, sweetie.” she gave Velvet a look, and the elder bunny reached out and began to stroke and whisper to their daughter, continuing the aftercare.

  
  


Velvet smiled down at their out of it daughter, who was _still_ gently sucking her cock, and stroked her head. “Ease down, sweetie...you did so good for us...love you, baby girl…” she smiled as Lilac titled her head towards her hand, looking up at her with adoring eyes. “Ease on down…” she smiled as Coco came back with a damp rag, having removed the strap on in the bathroom.

  
  


Kneeling down behind her, Coco cupped her daughter’s left buttock in her hand. “Hang on, baby, going to be intense…” she warned, gently placing the warm, wet rag between her daughter’s cheeks and sliding upwards, collecting the fake cum and gently soothing the slowly closing gape, feeling Lilac twitch. “I know, baby, I know…”

  
  


Slowly, Velvet’s knot softened and the elder bunny began to pull back, shuddering as Lilac kept sucking all the way to the tip, almost _fighting_ her, before leaving her mouth with a _pop_. Gently reaching out, Velvet grabbed the hem of her nightgown and gently wiped Lilac’s face clean of the mix of saliva and cum, gently kissing her on the lips. “We’re here for you, baby…” she glanced down at their daughter’s swollen belly, no doubt from drinking everything that was in her balls.

  
  


Reaching out and rubbing it, Velvet smiled as Lilac leaned forwards, resting her head on her chest, closing her eyes...and almost immediately passing out.

  
  


Coco chuckled. “Let’s get her to bed...we can talk about what happened in the morning…” she said, leaning down and scooping up Lilac in her arms. “Although, honestly, if what we just experienced happens _every_ time she gets drunk, I’m all for it...and considering how empty your balls have to be, judging by this belly, I think you’d like it too.”

  
  


Velvet squeaked at the pointed statement, but nodded. She couldn’t deny that it felt so good to spitroast their daughter…

  
  


Arriving in the bedroom, Velvet stripped off her nightgown as Coco laid Lilac in the middle and cuddled up behind her, hand resting on and rubbing her belly as she buried her nose in the smaller bunny’s hair.

  
  


Smiling, Velvet crawled in as well, cradling her daughter with Coco, lacing her hand with her wife’s over their daughter’s stretched belly. Leaning forwards and giving Coco a kiss goodnight, the pair closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep alongside their daughter, exhausted but satisfied.


End file.
